


76. Who

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [71]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Who. Joe Jones is Joseph James is Jose Hernandez is Giuseppe di Genova is Yusuf al-Kaysani. Or is he? Can he be?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	76. Who

Settling into a new identity is strange. He's been Joe Jones for so long now that Joe Jones is a _person_ —he's a man who likes football and falafel from halal street carts, he has degrees in art history and restoration, his husband's name is Nicky Smith. He was born in 1985, Amsterdam. 

These are facts that must be true about Joe Jones for him to remain alive, at least most of the time. To be free.

How can he be the same man as Yusuf al-Kaysani, born 487, Fatimid swordsman, lover of Nicolò di Genova, son of the Maghreb?


End file.
